


What Happens When They Flirt

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boyband AU, Chumetti - Freeform, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Model AU, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Phichit was thrown onto Chris’ bed in a fit of giggles before Chris pounced on him.“Phichit, you really are very pretty.” Chris smiled, looking into Phichit’s eyes and kissing his nose.“Chris, you really are very corny.” Phichit rolled on top of him, kiss laughing passionately while softly grinding his hips against Chris’.





	What Happens When They Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping with A.M Groupies Theme of Music, these are the songs for these two silly boys <3
> 
> Dress - Taylor Swift  
> Shape of You - Ed Sheeran  
> I Wanna Be Your Man - Endeverafter
> 
> If you haven't read A.M Groupies, you don't technically have to before reading this but it does contextualize the story more and like, I want you to read to XD  
> Basically - Chris and Phichit have been flirting shamelessly for weeks, this is the first time they actually get to spend time with one another.

Phichit was thrown onto Chris’ bed in a fit of giggles before Chris pounced on him.

“Phichit, you really are very pretty.” Chris smiled, looking into Phichit’s eyes and kissing his nose.

“Chris, you really are very corny.” Phichit rolled on top of him, kiss laughing passionately while softly grinding his hips against Chris’. 

Chris cupped Phichit’s arse and pressed harder into his crotch, pulling back from his lips to suck a mark on his neck while Phichit gasped and pushed his own face into Chris’ neck. 

When Phichit reached down and began unbuttoning Chris’ pants, pushing his t-shirt up to expose his chest, he was flipped onto his back and his arms were pinned above his head. Chris pushed Phichit’s shirt the rest of the way up and took his nipple into his mouth, grinding his hips down on him. 

It wasn’t long before they were down to their boxers, soaking the front of their briefs with precum as they marked each other and groped without actually giving in to the pleasure of one another. 

“I want to suck you.” Chris panted, face near Phichit’s clothed cock and hands already grasping the elastic waistband of his underwear.

“Please.” Phichit whined, shifting his hips against Chris’ hands as he gripped tightly to the sheets, they had been teasing each other for so long, even the fabric of his underwear was starting to hurt him. 

Tugging roughly at the underwear, Chris discarded them somewhere on the floor behind him before immediately taking Phichit’s cock into his mouth and wiggling awkwardly until he had discarded his own. 

“Shit, fuuuuuck.” Phichit’s hand flew to Chris’ hair and tugged roughly as he tried not to fuck his hips into the warm heat of Chris’ mouth. “Fuck…”

Chris pulled off and looked back up at Phichit, “Fuck my mouth, I can take it.” Chris panted, moaning as he took Phichit back into his mouth. Phichit wasn’t large but he was definitely above average and was a little scared of how rough he could be with Chris. The thought however, was quickly discarded when Chris started bobbing his head over his cock and moaning, sending vibrations through his shaft that had Phichit whimpering.  Phichit rutted his hips desperately into Chris’ mouth, using his hands to grip his hair and pull and push him further down, acknowledging in the back of his mind that it really didn’t seem like Chris had a gag reflex.

After a minute or two of Phichit’s blissed out panting, Chris pulled back, groaning when Phichit whined from the loss of contact. 

“I want to play too.” Phichit pleaded, reaching for Chris and he kissed his way up his body.

Chris reached over his bedside table and pulled out the lube before coming back to kiss Phichit. 

“I said we aren’t fucking Chris.”

“I wasn’t implying we should, darling. Just thought it might be a little fun to add some more stimulation this way?” Chris smirked as he licked his own lips suggestively and shook the bottle in his hand. 

“Oh… yes okay. Are you okay with that too?” Phichit felt his face flush - they had spoken about a fair amount of sexual things in their texting, things they liked, things they were interested in and a few other things... but whether or not they were both willing to bottom, hadn’t particularly been a conversation Phichit had been game enough to bring up. 

“Oh my dear, we can do it any way you like.” Chris wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before kissing along his jaw. 

“Would you eat it…” Phichit asked the question quietly, he was terrified of asking but Chris was the most adventurous flirt he had ever met and honestly Phichit had always wanted to know what it felt like but had been too scared to ask (the one time he had, he had been  _ thoroughly  _ turned down). “You totally don’t have to! Never mind, forget I said again.” Phichit’s hands flew in front of his face to hide his embarrassment at being so forward.

“Phichit, were you afraid to ask that? Hey, I know it’s one of those things a lot of people are nervous about it or just don’t like it but you can ask me anything. Even if you told me you wanted to exclusively top with me or bottom or never even have sex at all, that’s okay. I like you for you.” 

Phichit’s hands flew from in front of his face to stare at Chris, “You like me?!” He almost shouted before lowering his voice halfway through the first word.

“What do you mean, of course I like you. I don’t just take anyone to bed… well, I don’t just let anyone into  _ my  _ bed.” Phichit looked around the room for the first time, the large bed, soft sheets, pictures of different people, a mirror on a large table  _ covered _ in makeup, care products and hair products. Even if he hadn’t know it was Chris’... Phichit was fairly sure he would have known it was his room, something about it just screamed Chris’ personality (discluding the obvious pictures of Chris himself, Phichit still would have known).

“I like you too.” Phichit blurted quickly, realising he had just left the statement hanging awkwardly in the air for about a minute too long. “Like… I really like you Chris.” Phichit’s cheeks flushed from the vulnerability of his words and then he remembered he was naked and became even more embarrassed.

Chris laughed and crushed his lips to Phichit’s, “You are actually adorable, dear. I really like you too. So much that I need to ask… can I eat your arse now?” 

Phichit shoved Chris’ face away when he laughed before pushing him all the way onto his back and straddling him backwards. “Eat it!” Phichit growled in fake anger as he pushed his arse back towards Chris’ face and leant forward, taking Chris cock into his mouth and sucked the head with a swirl of his tongue. 

_ Fucking hell, this is a pretty cock. _

Chris trimmed the hair back but he still had a small curling of hair that Phichit ran his thumb over, dragging his fingers over his shaft while moaning around the head. Chris moaned loudly as Phichit worked magic on his dick before noticing the wiggle of the perfect arse in his face. Without much warning Chris gripped Phichit’s arse and licked a strip over his quivering hole and moaned when he felt Phichit shudder under his touches.

Chris pushed his tongue into Phichit, shuddering his own hips into the warmth of Phichit’s mouth before he soaked his own finger in saliva and pushed it inside with his tongue. Phichit was a whining mess by this stage, it was mind blowing and brain stuttering, he was having a difficult time concentrating on properly sucking Chris’ cock but if the sounds Chris was making were indication enough that he was enjoying himself.

After a few minutes, Chris had worked two fingers into Phichit’s tight hole, curling them and groaning when Phichit practically screamed in pleasure around the cock halfway down his throat before having to pull back and stutter.

“Holy shit. Fucking hell… no one has ever… fuck me.” Phichit panted, hand resting on Chris’ thigh has he reached up and stroked him. 

Chris pulled back enough to speak, “No one has ever pleasured you properly then.” The tone of his voice was almost a growl and it went straight to Phichit’s cock as he whined. “I want you to cum Chit, think you can cum just from this and my tongue-fuck, you could make me cum from just your hands alone.”

“Fuck yes, please I need to cum.” Phichit was desperate, he had practically been ready to cum from just the entire experience but the added abuse to his prostate was quickly becoming too much for him.

Phichit took Chris’ cock back into his mouth roughly to muffle his loud moans, sucking harshly and using his hand to rub quickly up and down what he couldn’t get into his mouth, Chris was  _ big.  _

“Fuuuu-uuck.” Chris’ hips stuttered up into Phichit’s mouth as he moved back to suck at Phichit’s hole, pressing his fingers against the bundle of nerves there and relishing in the sound of Phichit’s muffled gasps and harsh breath.

It wasn’t long before Phichit’s hips pressed desperately back into Chris’ face and his hand stuttered over his cock, cumming hard, hot and sticky all over Chris’ chest. 

“Holy fuck beautiful, please keep going.” Chris pleaded, panting and rubbing his hands over any part of Phichit he could reach. Phichit felt like he was high and utterly drained but he could hear the desperation in Chris’ voice and the rapid pulse in his cock as he sucked lazily, speeding up his hand the best he could.

“F-f, going cum…” Chris panted out, expecting Phichit to pull away, Chris had never met anyone who liked to swallow but Phichit just took him deeper and Chris was cumming with a groan and nails that dug crestents into Phichit’s arse.  

They laid like that, Phichit’s head on Chris’ muscled thigh and his arse in his face for what felt like an eternity before Phichit had the strength to roll off him with a groan. There was cum all over both their chest’s from when Phichit had collapsed on top of them but Chris just laughed, rolling over and licking a strip up Phichit’s chest and smacked his lips when he reached his chin.

“Oh my god, what you doing!” Phichit giggled as he watched Chris teasingly lick cum off his chest.

“I’m taking you to the shower to clean you properly,” Chris stated before standing, dragging Phichit and slinging him over his shoulder before heading towards his ensuite.

“Ah! Chris, put me down.” Phichit fake squealed, kicking his legs a little.

“Stop that Chitty.” Chris commanded before slapping Phichit’s bare arse, not hard but playfully making Phichit squeak in surprise.

“Did you just spank me?”

“I can do it again if you liked it baby.” Chris’ tone was teasing but there was an edge to it that made Phichit shiver.

“Maybe I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are appreciate and they fuel me <3


End file.
